Diskussion:Liste von Widmungsplaketten
Bilder Sollte man nicht vielleicht noch (wenn vorhanden) die passenden Bilder der Widmungsplaketten hier verlinken? --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 17:23, 4. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist eine sehr unglückseelige Dopplung zu Widmungsplakette selbst, und da sind auch die momentan vorhandenen Bilder. Eigentlich kann einer der beiden Artikel weg, oder wir trennen das wenigstens besser--Bravomike 09:32, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ah, ja, das wusste ich nicht. Der andere Arkel hat aber auch keine Bilder... --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 11:02, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Dann scheints ja nur die beidigen obigen bilder in diesem Artikel zu geben, oder irre ich mich da? --HenK | discuss 11:05, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Jedenfalls bei uns, die MA/en (und damit eigentlich ja auch wir) hat noch ein paar mehr, siehe en:Dedication plaques--Bravomike 11:10, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Und dann haben wir noch die der Sao Paulo...--Bravomike 11:36, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ich mach mal hier weiter. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 13:16, 5. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Optik Das mit dem Gold sieht zwar nicht schlecht aus aber man sieht nicht mehr welche Artikel schon bearbeitet sind (blau), und welche noch offen sind (rot). Es ist wirklich durch das viele Englische und die vielen Namen wirklich eine übersicht zu behalten können wir diese Listen nicht wie vorher lassen. --Klossi 13:27, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Außerdem kann man die Namen auf dieser goldenen Plakette nicht lesen. --Klossi 13:28, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :habe nie behaubtet das es fertig ist. wir können ja noch an allem arbeiten: U.S.S. Defiant Constitution class Tranquility Base Enterprise Spacecraft number NX-01 Jonathan Archer, Commander Starfleet Command: R. Berman, B. Braga, M. Howard, P. Lauritson, M. Sussman, A. Bormanis, P. Strong, F. Decker, A. Stella, A. Jacque-Metton, M. Jacque-Metton, J.P. Farrell, D. Velazquez, S. Welke - Vehicle Development: J. Conway, B. Yacobian, J. Fleck, A. Fukai, M.DeMeritt, D. Overdiek, J. Rudolph, S. Shimizu, D. Rossi - Spaceframe Engineering: H. Zimmerman, L. Dorton, J. Mees, C. Binkley, J.Eaves, D. Drexler, J. Martin, F. Zimmerman, A. Packard, A. Kay, A. Bro, B. Heidemann - Propulsion Systems: D. Curry, R.B. Moore, A.Codron, M. Suskin, L. Castro, M. Chambers - Mission Ops: T. Arp, T. Purser, A. Rockler, F. Leisure, G. Medina, B. Laughlin, T. Mertz, C.Clark, F. O'Hea - Imaging and sensor technologies: M. Rush, D. Knapp, G. Tachell, S. Middleton, B. Peets, R. Eyslee, E. Cooper, R. Burgess, T.Bookout, G. Agalsoff, J. Agalsoff, Jr. - Orbital Ergonomics: M. Westmore, S. Burman, R. Blackman, C. Kunz, M. Moore, M. Keating, F.Sepulveda, L. Rich, C. Russo, J. Nesterowicz - Flight Test Crew: R. Ratliff, P. Albiez, W. Thoms, J. Djanrelian, S. Satterfield, G. Edelman, L.White, L. Ward, S. D'Errico, K. Slechta - Flight Software: M. Okuda, J. Van Over, W. Drapanas, A. Fredrickson, G. Mandel, D. Okuda, B.Betts - United Earth Space Probe Agency: G. Roddenberry, W.M. Jefferies …to boldly go where no man has gone before. U.S.S. Enterprise Starship Class San Francisco, Calif U.S.S. Sao Paulo Starfleet registry NCC - 75633 Named for the people of Brazil Launched Stardate 52889.3 • Utopia Planitia Ship Yards Sol Sector • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Command Rick Berman Michael Piller Ira Steven Behr David Livingston Ronald D. Moore Peter Lauritson René Echevarria Steve Oster Fleet Ops Bob Della Santina Brian Whitley B.C. Cameron Paul Lawrence Berndt Heidemann Judy Brown Heidi Smothers John Eaves Research & Dev. Jonathan West Chris Krosskove Tim Roller Bill Gocke Gary Monak Jim Unsinn Terry Ahern Dave DeGaetano Science Ops Herman Zimmerman Randy McIlvain Fritz Zimmerman Michael Okuda Doug Drexler Anthony Bro Denise Okuda Anthony Fredrickson Tactical Ops Dan Curry Gary Hutzel David Takemura Judy Elkins Erik Nash Pat Clancey Tony Meininger Greg Jein Yard Engineers Laura Richarz Mike Westmore Bob Blackman Joe Longo James Van Over Chief of Staff Gene Roddenberry Give me Liberty or give me death… Patrick Henry К.З. Циопковский Oberth class - Starfleet registry NCC-53911 Baikonur Cosmodrome, USSR, Earth Commissioned Stardate 40291.7 The Earth is the cradle of the mind but one cannot remain in the cradle forever. :so haben wir erstmal alle plaketten in etwa der selben Größe. damit die schrift möglichst übberall gut lesbar ist. die linkfarbe und die schriftfarbe im allgemeinen können wir ja noch ändern.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::so wie ichs sehe finden es alle super, ich werde es sofort einbauen :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:11, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Naja, wirklich gut lesen lässt es sich nicht, aber es sieht schon gut aus mit dem Gold und dem realistischen Aufbau, von mir aus kann es so gestaltet werden--Bravomike 16:18, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::ok, ich zeige euch mal die Farben die nach Meinung des WC3 wie Gold aussehen: DarkGoldenRod GoldenRod Gold PaleGoldenRod LightGoldenRodYellow welche farbe würdet ihr in welcher kombination verwenden?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:26, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich denke das Problem ist hier weniger die Farbe, sondern die Tatsache, dass die Schrift an manchen Stellen ziemlich klein ist. Bei "Enterprise" und "USS Sao Paulo" sind die Namen unten nur schwer erkennbar. Da wird auch die Farbe nichts ändern.--Tobi72 17:55, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, ich finde das eigentlich gut… …die Tafeln müssten aber vielleicht noch größer sein als hier auf der Diskussionsseite. Besser zu lesen sind sie auf der aktuellen Form auf jeden Fall, schicker in Gold--Bravomike 18:24, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Und wie gesagt man muß vorallem erkennen welche Artikel noch nicht da sind und welches schon vorhanden sind weil hier noch sehr viele Artikel leider rot sind. --Klossi 18:30, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::ich kann die nicht verlinkten ja auch wieder rot machen, kein problem--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:43, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Daswähre mir sehr wichtig, damit man erkennt, was noch gemacht werden muß.--Klossi 08:47, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::wenn du strg+shift+R drückst, müsste es so sein--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:50, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::ich finde, das ermutigt sehr, die artikel zu erstellen :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:54, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mit dem Gold gefällt mir ja auch, nur das Problem ist ja man erkennt bei manchen nicht die Namen auf den Plaketten und wie gesagt man muß erkennen welche Artikel noch gemacht werden müssen. --Klossi 09:04, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) USS Defiant USS Defiant (NCC-1764) [[Bild:NCC 1764 Widmungsplakette.jpg|thumb|Widmungsplakette der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]].]] Wieso steht beim Kasten Tranquility Base, Luna wenn auf der Plakette offensichtlich nur Tranquility Base steht? --Zen Orious // AC/DC 4ever 22:55, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, würdest du es löschen :) --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:26, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Done.--Zen Orious // AC/DC 4ever 16:03, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Quellen zum Inhalt diverser Widmungsplaketten Hi, es wurden zu diversen Widmungsplaketten Inhalte geliefert, die so in den Episoden nicht sichtbar waren. Woher stammen diese Infos? Ich frage für Memory Alpha:Sekundärquelle. Gruß --Zulu66 07:51, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Teilweise aus Produktionsquellen bzw die meisten Widmungsplaketten waren irgendwo sichtbar, da wo man diese gut sehen konnte hab ich Bilder auch eingefügt, aber viele waren auch nur schlecht im Hintergrund zu erkennen. Ich hoffe bei TNG in HD, dass ich hier weitere Bilder einfügen kann. --Klossi 08:03, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Was meinst du mit Produktionsquellen? Bilder vom Set? Waren Abdrucke in Referenzwerken hier auch Quellen? Zu den Plaketten mit Bildern sind ja z.T. die Quellen zu den Bildern in den Bildbeschreibungen angegeben. Mich interessieren besonders die Plaketten, zu denen es nur Bilder gibt, auf denen kaum etwas erkennbar war, hier aber umfangreiche Informationen gelistet sind. --Zulu66 08:08, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Teilweise Bilder vom Set, die Widmungsplakette der Enterprise-D ist zb auch in Die Technik der USS Enterprise abgebildet bzw die von der Defiant in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Das technische Handbuch abgebildet. --Klossi 08:17, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Kann der Hinweis, dass die Kanonizität angezweifelt wird nicht weg? --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 07:09, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Widmungsplakette USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse) Die englische Memory Alpha hat auch noch die Widmungsplakette der anderen USS Prometheus (en: USS_Prometheus_dedication_plaque). Ich finde allerdings keine Abbildung dieser Widmungsplakette. Können wir den Inhalt so übernehmen? --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 07:09, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC)